The Hongmoon Path (ASoUE Blade & Soul AU)
by HongmoondDescendant
Summary: After a series of rather unfortunate events, the Buadelaires and Quagmires may have finally found hope within a new life as students of the Hongmoon clan's school of martial arts on Heaven's Reach. Overcoming their past, fears, and the V.F.D. warrior clan's shortcomings, can they be better than the V.F.D. ever were? The Earthenrealm is in need of a new generation of heroes.
1. Windrest

Explore Blade and Soul Wiki for general information. Enjoy exploring, new warriors!  
Music for this chapter: (youtube: /A7dGIOO8dW4)  
_Windrest is a beautiful collection of floating isles, tall mountainous isles, a plethora of waterfalls, flora, and fauna. The sunny skies are dotted with soft clouds, and the night sky is unbelievably gorgeous. This is where the Baudelaires spent their year in quiet refuge, away from the rest of the world._  
(Baudelaire's outfits: tumblr: post/183112857460/baudelaires-windrest-outfits)

The next chapter will be much longer, this is only the beginning, quite literally.  
_(Likenesses/story used from the Netflix adaption, slight changes to fit with the Earthenrealm, these will be shown in flashbacks and etc. Info about Blade and Soul (Characters and etc.) will be found at the end of each chapter. Please listen to the music along with chapters if it is added.)_  
_Swearing! Later chapters will contain various mental illnesses, mentions of the abuse that the orphans and other characters went through, nightmarish demons, and other evils of the Dark Lord, but fear not, this story won't end in sorrow, though there may be much in-between._

* * *

_"Klaus?"_

A faint voice came to him in his dreams – it was happening again. The eclipse was happening, the dark pillars plummeting down to the surface from the darkened portal in the sky - blocking the moon- the screams, the-

_"Klaus~…"_

The voice came again, this time, clearer, in a sort of sing-song voice…

**"Klaus!"**

Klaus was shaken awake by his elder sister, Violet, who was giggling, "Wake up, sleepy head. You've missed the sunrise! Today is Bea's birthday, you know!"

The fourteen year old sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Are… are you alright?" The sixteen year old asked, clutching his shoulder tightly. Klaus looked at her and arched his brows, "Y-yeah… why?" "…You were crying." She said, taking part of the blanket and wiping his face tenderly. Crying? Why was he- "Oh… I… had the uh…" -The dream again?" She finished for him, taking him into a deep hug, "It's over now, Klaus. We're safe. Everything is fine. We're together and we're safe." Klaus hugged her back, feeling the warmth and safety of her arms. His sisters and Kit's child were all they had left at this point. Though the eclipse was gone and they were safe on Windrest… the nightmares…

The Nightmares never ceased.

"I… I know, but," he said, pulling away suddenly, "Lemony said that… we'd be on Windrest for only a year and, well, that year has come and passed…" Little Sunny came in carrying a small cake and placing it on the table nearby. "It'll be fine. The future may look daunting and grim, but at least we have each other, yes?" Violet reassured, standing up and walking to the crib to pluck Bea from her crib. Klaus got up from his bed and trudged over to the dining table in the center of the room. Sunny was putting the finishing touches on the small cake as Violet set baby Bea into her high chair. The little babe giggled happily as she slapped her tiny hands on the table in front of her. The two elder siblings knelt down beside Bea as Sunny then carried the cake over to them and set it in front of the little baby, who let out a loud squeal. "Happy birthday, Beatrice!" Violet grinned, taking the little hand into her fingers and rubbing it tenderly. The three siblings then blew out the candle, Bea then blowing raspberries, trying to imitate them. Klaus laughed, "I can't believe it's already been a whole year…" Violet nodded as she began to cut the cake.

Klaus stretched his arms as he and his two sisters stepped outside the little cottage that their parents had inhabited on the floating isles long ago, Violet holding Bea closely in her arms. They looked upon the beautiful islands, waterfalls, and mountains that made up Windrest. "I suppose we should do what we usually do-" Violet started, "Take care of the crops. Feed the pigs. Check the fishing nets." Sunny listed off immediately, and started over the rickety bridge to the main island. Violet sat Bea down in a small makeshift sand pit for her to play in. Violet looked at the cottage and sighed, putting her hair up, "To think we'll have to leave this behind, soon." Klaus placed a hand on the wooden doorframe, gazing at nothing and everything at once, "…Yeah."

The two began their usual routine; Violet with the laundry machine she had made and Klaus blowing out the lanterns that were lit around the area for the night before.

"_Violet! Klaus!_" Sunny's voice sudden, shrill voice sounded worried and startled. The two siblings looked up from their work and saw the small child running across the bridge in a panic, "A dragon pulse has opened! On the main island!" Violet and Klaus gave each other a stunned look. The eldest plucked up Bea in a hurry and placed her inside, the middle grabbed two makeshift spears. Violet grabbed one and raced quickly out the door and across the bridge, minding not to sway it too much, the other two followed behind.

Violet stopped short at the swirling, blue portal in front of them, and shakily brought up the spear before her. Klaus caught up and squinted at it, "It's… it's not a _twisted _dragon pulse, so I don't think-" "-Klaus, the last time we thought we were safe, _Olaf_ followed us through a pulse, and it wasn't a twisted one." She spat, not even looking at him. Her eyes were glued on the portal.

Then, a man with dark hair fell through it and landed with ease, as he got up, the two eldest lowered their weapons, and Sunny clapped her hands in delight.

_"Now, I don't think you know how to wield those."_

"_Lemony!_" The three shouted, smiles wide. Violet and Klaus dropped their spears as they each ran towards him. Lemony turned his mouth up softly, bowing lightly, "It has been a year, precisely a year." Violet's smile then fell, "Oh… right." "Do… we… have to go back?" Klaus's face had turned just as sullen as Violet's, Sunny gripping his leg tightly. "It depends on if you would want to or not. You have all the safety and comfort you need, here, on Windrest. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to return to the main continent…" Lemony placed a hand on his chest, his eyes darting between the children.

Klaus winced, suddenly remembering the deaths, the Ebondrake, the eclipse. The demons. Zaiwei in near shambles. The eyes of the corrupted. Violet placed a hand onto his shoulder and squeezed tightly, "We… we can't stay here forever." She glanced at him. Sunny nodded gently as she looked up at Klaus. Violet pulled the ribbon out of her hair and tied it back to her wrist, "If… if we wait until we're ready…"

"We'll… be waiting for the rest of our lives." Klaus finished.

"Well said, Baudelaires. Well said." Lemony said, placing a hand on each of the two eldest's heads. "Now," He removed his hands, placing them behind his back, "There are some people that would like to meet with you, if you'd choose to do so." "Meet… with us?" Klaus cocked his head, perplexed. Violet crossed her arms. "Yes, Captain Dochun and the Hongmoon Hero."

The Hongmoon Hero. The one who had stopped the eclipse. The one who slew Lady Blackrose. The great savior of the Earthenrealm…

…Wanted to speak to _them_?

"…Why?" Klaus's eyes darted between his sisters and Lemony. "Well, for starters, there is an interesting deal that you might be so inclined to know." The man said. The siblings looked at each other in silent communication, throwing looks of confusion, argumentation, and finally agreement.

"Fine, we'll go. But-" Violet started, "I can understand your mistrust, but I swear to you no harm will come to you. Not this time." Lemony stated. Klaus squinted, looking deep into his eyes – sincerity was all he could see. "I… suppose we'll go gather our things, then." Violet said. She then turned, starting off to the cottage again. Sunny reluctantly let go of Klaus's leg and toddled after Violet, trying to keep up with her pace. Klaus gave an irritated huff and followed.

"By the way," Lemony shouted after them, "The Quagmires will be there as well."

The three stopped dead in their tracks.

All three of them? Isadora, Duncan, _and _Quigley?

Violet immediately began moving after this brief pause, her pace quickened. Klaus then resumed as well, plucking up Sunny (Which she loudly objected to.) and rushing after his older sister.

Within the hour they had packed everything they could, made their way back over the bridge, and stood before Lemony Snicket with glittering eyes. Lemony was examining his surroundings when he looked back to see the three standing at ready with their things in hand, but noticed something different –

"And… who is that?" Lemony said, pointing to the small babe in Violet's left arm. She smiled, "I was actually wondering when I was going to be able to introduce you to her…" She said, handing the child to him, "This is Beatrice II, Kit's daughter." Lemony blinked down at the baby, who placed a small hand on his chin and gave another raspberry. "Kit..?"

"Kit… died, actually." Klaus winced.

Lemony placed a thumb on Bea's cheek and sighed, "I'd thought as much." The little baby grabbed at his thumb and laughed, tugging on it. His smile was warm, but his eyes were sorrowful, "You have your mother's same annoying demeanor."

The three siblings smiled up at them.

"Alright then, shall we go?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, adjusting the babe in his arm.

"Yes." The three said eagerly.

Lemony made a gentle motion with his hand, presenting the dragon pulse before him. Violet adjusted her things in her hands and, followed by Sunny (Who's things were mostly carried by her elder siblings. The only thing she carried was a makeshift pack on her back.), passed through the pulse.

Klaus took one last look back at the floating isles all around him.

For some reason he had a gut feeling this wouldn't be the last time he saw this place.

Finally, he faced the dragon pulse and passed through it, followed by Lemony. It closed shut behind the group immediately, leaving nothing but the breeze, the trees, and memories.


	2. Royal Chambers

After Lemony appeared on Windrest via a dragon pulse to greet the Baudelaires after their one year self exile, he was greeted by the daughter of his passed sister Kit, Beatrice II. He tells them there is someone that would like to meet them. They decide to go with Lemony, diving into the now changed world, a year after the near-world ending eclipse.

Their entire lives are about to change right from under their feet. A new guardian awaits them, but this time they won't be found by the man who hunted them moons ago. Well, because he's... dead and all.

However, this doesn't mean they're... entirely safe from the outside world's evils.

Starting music, including what the Royal Chambers look like via youtube: /FyKZ6sjCqKg

Continuing music via youtube: /GFxKnZ553ME

Canon character guide via Blade & Soul wiki:  
-Dochun  
-Jinbin  
-Bunyang  
-Bunah  
-Little Jinsoyun (Second Arc section)  
(love how i can't put full links but hey! whatever. AO3 gets bonus points for that.)

Hello, warriors! Welcome to the next chapter in the Earthenrealm/Blade & Soul AU of ASoUE. Please leave a comment and such, and ask me any questions you have!  
Please, feel free to contact me via my tumblr blog: hongmoondescendant  
Thanks a ton for reading and being interested!

* * *

A soft chill fell over the three orphans as they exited the dragon pulse into a large courtyard filled with soft sunshine. Bea was clearly a little shaken up from the dragon pulse, but her annoyance subsided to giggles when she felt the sunshine on her little cheeks.

"Is… this… _Zaiwei_?" Violet asked, looking around at the high, white stone walls and fanciful buildings surrounding her. Klaus glanced around, "I… I think so?" Lemony smiled, "Considering how you three exiled yourselves-" "By choice-" Sunny noted, "-Yes, by choice- on Windrest for about a year, things have changed. For example, they began to repair and rebuild many areas of Zaiwei almost immediately. These are the Royal Chambers, where Empress Yunma Fei lives."

"…The hotel…" Klaus said quietly. "The area where it was has been cleared out and is now an empty lot." Lemony said, matter-of-factly. "…Cleared… out?" Violet asked slowly, looking up at Lemony. "Yes, exactly. Any building that was completely destroyed was cleared out."

On one hand, the children were relieved to hear that they didn't have to see the aftermath of the carnage and destruction of the eclipse, but on the other hand, they were surprised to hear how quickly things had moved on since their leaving.

They looked at each other. They themselves still hadn't moved on from the very real nightmare that had happened to them such a short while ago. It was almost like whiplash.

"Ah, Mr. Snicket! Good to see you. Are these the children you spoke of?" A deep voice came from not far off. Under a large tree stood a tall, dark Gon man with graying hair. "Ah, yes, the other three will be arriving soon, however. These are the Baudelaires." Lemony went to greet the man, and the three orphans followed closely behind, Violet slightly hiding behind Lemony, and Klaus and Sunny doing the same behind Violet. The tall man smiled gently, "I can understand your distrust, young ones. You've been through so much." Klaus softly grabbed Violet's arm, and Lemony placed his hand reassuringly on Violet's shoulder, "This is Dochun, he used to be the captain of the Bamboo Guard before he passed the title onto his son, Dodun."

"…How do you do?" Violet asked politely. Klaus gripped her arm tighter and she winced. Sunny was busy eyeing the girl who was hiding behind Dochun.

The girl was clearly a small child, possibly a little older than Sunny, a Yun, dark hair and large dark eyes, pale skin. She clung to Dochun's sleeve, looking around with interest. She glanced at Sunny and then up at the other two orphans, "Uh…"

Dochun laughed, "Where are my manners!" He placed a large hand on the small child's head, and she hugged his leg, "This is little Jinsoyun. She will be a close friend of yours', assuming you accept the idea that Snicket has in mind."

_Jinsoyun_?

Why did that sound so… _familiar_?

"An… idea?" Klaus asked, squinting down at Jinsoyun and then up at Dochun.

Suddenly-

"Are they all here, yet, Dochun?" A loud voice came, and everyone looked over at a Lyn woman walking down the steps from the main building. She had tall, white jack rabbit ears and a fluffy pink tail, pale skin, and long pastel, purple locks.

"Is that…" Klaus asked, looking over at the woman walking over to them and the shade of the tree. "…The Hongmoon Hero?" Violet finished, moving to stand beside Lemony. The two elder orphans looked bewildered, "You- you…" Klaus stuttered, attempting to find words, he slid to his sister's side quickly -

"Saved us." Sunny said, doing the same.

The three orphans attempted to bow to her, but she waved them off, "Don't- please, don't bow. You… don't need to." The woman said. "But… you… you helped us find cover during the demon attack on Zaiwei, you-" Klaus stammered, Violet looking between he and she, nodding. "-I only did that so you could live to see another day," she interrupted, "Because I don't like seeing children get hurt. Especially after what I've been through myself." Dochun nodded slightly, an empathetic smile on his lips, "Jyansei, or should I say, Master, would you like to introduce yourself?"

The woman looked around, "I'd rather wait until all of the kids are here. You said there were six more coming, I see three, where are the other three?" she asked, cocking her head, "The four I've been having to keep under control are currently in the Empress's quarters - never mind…" suddenly, three more children came running out of the same main building, laughing, shouting, and chasing each other. The fourth came out quietly, walking down the stairs and over to the Lyn woman, "There you are, Ryu, how are the others?" She asked, looking down at the young man, who merely shrugged in reply.

The other three were a short Jin boy, and two Lyn, a boy and a girl, the two were clearly twins. They chased each other around the courtyard, whooping and hollering. Dochun laughed heartily at them, while the Lyn woman crossed her arms and returned her attention to Lemony-

"Alright, Lemon man, where are the other three?"

Lemony smiled, "They should be here soon." Bea cooed softly, grabbing at Lemony's face.

The Baudelaires knew exactly who they were mentioning, "The Quagmires." Violet and Klaus said together. They hadn't seen them in so long. To finally know that they were safe was such a relief. It was like the first breath of fresh air they had had in _months_. "Yes, the Quagmires, Hector will be bringing them. We will inform you of the situation once they arrive." Lemony nodded, glancing at the Lyn woman.

The woman walked over to Jinsoyun and knelt down, and the small girl responded by placing her small hands on the woman's knees. The two looked at each other for a moment. Finally, the Lyn woman gently placed a hand on the girl's head, and then got up.

The distinct "_swoosh_" of a dragon pulse opening was heard behind the group. Lemony and the Baudelaires looked behind them to see four bodies arrive through it-

"_ISADORA_!"

"_DUNCAN_! _QUIGLEY_!"

The two eldest Baudelaires ran over to the group, and they fell into a huge pile of hugs and tears. "It's so good to see you again, Baudelaires!" Hector smiled, taking off his hat. He was clearly very nervous about the reunion, "I was so worried we were too late or that we weren't in the right place-" "It's perfectly fine, Hector." Violet said, her voice muffled in-between the necks of Duncan and Quigley. "I'm so happy you guys are safe…" Duncan sobbed, placing a hand on Violet's head and another on Klaus's, "Grand Creator, I was so damn worried that we'd never see you again, that you'd never know that we were safe-" Klaus smiled through thick tears, "It's ok now, we're together. We're all here, and… and we're safe." Quigley said, clutching Violet's hair in his hand. Sunny ran over and hugged their legs tightly. Isadora placed a tender hand on her small head.

The Lyn woman looked longingly at the group of teens and small child, she then back at Dochun and Lemony, "Well, now that we're all here, let's get right down to it."

"Right," Lemony said, "Now, children," He announced, turning to face the group. Dochun walked to his side, leading Jinsoyun with her hand in his, the Lyn woman and Ryu went beside Dochun. The three others kept on, until the Lyn woman called out "_HeyI!"_

They immediately ran over to the front of her and stood at attention, almost mockingly. "Very funny." She said, a snarky tone in her voice.

The group before them finally ceased their tearful reunion and walked over to the others, Hector waved them off, "Please, let me know if you need anything! Well, not… anything, but you know what I mean!" He called after them. The Quagmires turned and waved sorrowfully as he slipped through the pulse, watching it close.

"Now, I have a… proposition for you all." The Lyn woman said, placing her arms behind her back, "I am Neomi Eclipse, the Hongmoon Hero… savior of the Earthenrealm… new master of the Hongmoon school… yadda yadda…" She rolled her eyes, "I'm looking to take in you all as your guardian, teacher, and protector. I'll teach you all the important stuff and then some."

"T-take… take us in?" Klaus asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I'd think it'd be good for you all to have a good, stable home, in Heaven's Reach. Home of the Hongmoon school of martial arts." Neomi said, her face softening.

"Will you… train us to become warriors?" Isadora asked, gripping her own arm.

"Only if you so desire." Neomi replied, straightening herself.

The six looked at each other, as if trying to converse via telepathy.

"If ya'll need a moment, then that's cool." Neomi stated. "Awww come on _"Master"_! If they don't wanna go, just take us and we can get started on learning how to kick demon's _butts_!" The small lyn boy said, "_Yeah!_" his sister shouted in reply.

"Bunyang, Bunah, knock it off." Neomi snipped, not even looking at them. Bunyang stuck out his tongue, playfully taunting the Lyn woman. She merely ignored this.

"Can we… take… a minute to speak with each other on this matter?" Duncan asked nobody in particular. "Sure." Neomi said, shrugging her shoulders.

The six went off as a group a ways from the others,

"I… I don't know about this." Violet said, crossing her arms, holding her shoulders tightly. "I understand your grief, Violet, but what if… what if we could start over? This could give us a new chance at life. We can be better than our parents and the others could have ever been," Quigley rushed out, "We could do what they _couldn't_. We can finally find happiness, and help other people, instead of just hunting down nothing but… the… Ebondrake."

The rest of the group looked physically uncomfortable at the mention of the name. Duncan shivered, Klaus rubbed the back of his neck.

"Give it a chance?" Sunny let out, looking up at each of them.

Violet arched her brows and glanced over at Neomi, then back at them, "But what if it _doesn't _work? What if something happens? Misfortune seems to follow us everywhere, and-"

Duncan stopped her short,

"Has anything unfortunate happened to you in the last year?"

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny looked at each other, trying to search for something to argue with.

"…Well… besides the minor inconveniences… not really." Klaus answered. Isadora nodded her head, "Same with us."

"Maybe it is time to turn the page. Close the book. Start anew." Violet said, smiling.

This was their chance to become something better. Something new. To be able to learn to fight back was something that intrigued them. To harness their chi, to wield weapons of their own, to protect the ones who their parents and the rest of the V.F.D. couldn't, and wouldn't.

The group returned to the others.

"We'll go with you." Duncan spoke, "But… you have to promise you won't keep secrets from us, and that you'll listen to us." Violet added. Neomi nodded, and ran her hand over her ears, causing them to _fwip _back up as it passed over them, "Of course. Master Hong Sokyun never kept a thing from me and my Hongmoon brothers and sisters back in the day, so I will do the very same." The six orphans smiled, some more giddy than others, and it felt as if a deep weight had suddenly fallen off their shoulders.

Then, Master Eclipse walked past them all to the center of the courtyard,

"Shall we go, then?"

"G-go… go where?" Klaus asked her, "How? All of us at once..?"

"To Heaven's Reach, obviously. I… know a special windstriding technique that will get us all there, at once, in the nick of time." Master Eclipse responded, as she stretched her arms vigorously, "Gather 'round, now, no time to lose. Gotta get ya'll settled. Get your junk, now, come on, then."

Jinsoyun, Ryu, and the other three went to her as she said this, and the rest hesitantly followed, gathering their things.

"Wait, what about Beatrice II?" Violet asked, glancing over at Lemony. Lemony smiled, holding the little child tenderly, "I'll watch over her, keep her safe - don't you worry. I feel like it's… my obligation to do so at this point." Violet only smiled and nodded, "I suppose… it's for the best?" She glanced at Klaus. He smirked sadly. The Baudelaires waved sadly at Bea, and she waved back, giggling wildly.

"Look at me, looking as if I'm collecting orphans. Grand Creator, what a life." Neomi stated, finishing up her stretching. Isadora rose an eyebrow, "The… the others are orphans, too?"

The small Jin boy nodded, "Yeah! I don't have anyone left. I'm Jinbin, by the way! Bunyang and Bunah only have their Grandpa Cho, left, and Jinsoyun is all by herself, too."

Violet winced. How many lives has the Ebondrake stolen? Will they ever cease their carnage?

"Well, no time like the present," Master Eclipse said, beginning the motions of the mass windstride technique, "This is apparently," she huffed," A secret," puffed, "Hongmoon windstriding," _hooh!_ "Technique,"

A bright blue circle with various symbols appeared around the group, Neomi at the center. They felt a sudden pull, and just like that, they were whisked off into one of the most powerful dragon pulses they had felt in their lives.


	3. Update!

Hello, warriors! Master Eclipse here to inform you that all new chapters from now on will be uploaded to Archive Of Our Own/AO3! Search SugarCherrySundae, HongmoonDescendant, or The Hongmoon Path (ASoUE Blade & Soul AU) in the search bar on AO3.

Two more chapters have been added since the last one was posted here!

I'm moving this entirely to AO3 and perhaps Wattpad since I am able to post links to music and also reference photos!

Thank you so much for your interest. The winds of Fate beckon. Follow the path of Xia, my fellow warriors!


End file.
